Kristina the Trollan Meets Team Bloom
by KristinaD121
Summary: This is the story where I as a Trollan first met with the Sonic styled superheroic teenagers; Team Bloom after I escaped from Doctor Zoog the evil scientist of Trolla who wants me for my magical powers. I hope you enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

On Friday afternoon at Doctor Brain's lab, me as a Trollan, Orko, Doctor Brain, Corey and Whitna were cleaning. I hum a song, "Best of Both World" by Hannah Montana while sweeping. Doctor Brain smile at me, "Thanks for helping, Miss Kristina. You're so kind to me with Orko, Corey and Whitna."

I smiled, "Ha, ha. Your welcome. I love to help Orko and my good friends."

Suddenly, we heard an alarm wailing. "What was that?" I asked with a startle. It's Doctor Zoog and Bigg Uggo who crash through the wall. We gasped. "Doctor Zoog!" We surprised.

Zoog and Uggo laughed.

Doctor Zoog smiled, "That's right, everyone. It's us."

Doctor Brain snapped, "Zoog, you're supposed to be in the prison cell!"

Orko yelled, "Yeah! And what do you want?"

Doctor Zoog replied, "For your little friend, Kristina." He pointed at me.

"Why me?" I asked with a angry face.

"To drain your magic. Now give her to me!"

Orko wrap his arms around me to protect me, "No! We won't let you have Kristina again!"

"Very well. We'll get her ourselves." Zoog flew towards me, but is hitted by Brain's magic blast.

Brain said, "Go, Orko, Corey and Whitna! Take her to another safest place! I'll take care of my asisstant enemy." Brain battled Zoog and Bigg Uggo in lab.

In Brain's secret lair, we found the machine with a giant ring standing, a box with buttons and dials. Orko typed on the box, the pink spiraled portal appeared in the ring, and I asked, "Where did I go when I went to the portal?"

Corey answered, "Don't worry, you'll be safe in another world. We'll never forget you." He hug me sadly and then I hug Orko. He hug me back. I sniffed sadly, "Goodbye, Orko. Corey. Whitna."

Whitna sniffed and hug me on the face, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Whitna."

"Now go, Kristina." Corey grab me and throw me into the portal and spiraled around. I screamed, "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Everything went black.

"Is she okay?" I heard a familar voice when I still unconscious.

"It looks like she's dead or alive or something." Another voice said.

I flicker my eyes and open them, "Uh..."

"Look! She's waking up!" Said the other female voice.

When I woke up, I see those anthropomorphic creatures. It's a martian girl with black short hair with two purple highlights, purple plait or braid, purple eyes, eyeglasses, pale purple shirt with a purple coat, purple pants, white and purple shoes, and white gloves. Then, a white female echidna with black bangs, an eyeglasses, brown eyes and she wore black and white short-sleeved hoodie, sweat pants, black shoes, and black wristbands. And the anthropomorphic female Raichu with long black hair tied in a ponytail, yellow eyes, yellow spots on her cheeks, red and white fingerless gloves, red and white shoes, yellow sleeveless shirt and yellow pants.

The Raichu-like being smiled at me, "Hello?"

I fell unconscious again.

The Raichu girl asked the martian, "What's wrong with the little fella?"

The martian girl replied, "I don't know. I think that poor fella needs more rest. I'll carry her to my room." She carry me to her room and put me in her bed. Few hours, I woke up and I saw this strange room. I sit up and asked, "Huh? Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"You're in my room." I heard a voice until I turn my head to the left to see the female martian, who was sitting on the stool and holding her comic book that she's reading.

I asked curiously, "Who are you?"

"I'm Juniper Ebonywood. My friends call me June. Hanna Bloom, Pikanya and I saw you outside and you were hurt so we bring you to our tower of the Team Bloom. I thought you need more rest. So, anyway, what's your name?"

I replied to her, "I'm Kristina. I'm 15 and I'm a Trollan."

"What's a Trollan?"

"Trollan is a magical creature that looks like an elf and they lived in a back-to-front world, Trolla. My friends and I were cleaning in the lab until Doctor Zoog, the evil Trollan scientist was aftering me and I went to that portal by a machine until I got here."

"So, you don't belong here?"

"Yes."

"Anyway, why is he aftering you?"

"He just wanted to drain my magical powers."

"What? That's horrible!"

"I know. So, what shall I do when I got here?"

"I don't know. But you can have fun with us. Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends, the Team Bloom." Juniper grabbed my hand and take me to her friends.

In the living room, Juniper annouced, "Hanna Bloom! Pikanya! Rocky! Twister! Attention please."

Her friends came closer to that martian, Juniper or June and listened. Juniper annouced, "This is Kristina the Trollan. She's a new friend here. Kristina, these are my friends, Hanna Bloom the white echidna. Pikanya the Raichu. Rocky the Ferret. And Twister the Hedgehog."

I began, "Hi, everyone."

"Hi, Kristina." They said.

"I'm a Trollan with amazing powers. My powers is a wizard magic."

Pikanya comment with a smile, "Cool! Can you do the magic trick like make the bunny appear?"

I nodded, "Sure. I can also make the berries into dessert." I whip out the berry and say the magic words, "O single double magic dessert-turn this berry into more yummy desserts." Then, my magic make the berry into many berries by cloning. I surprised, "Oopsy! My magic did wrong."

Pikanya shook her head as she held the berry, "No, Kristina. Your magic is great and I love it!" She bite the berry, chew and swallow. "Mmm. Yummy berry!"

I giggled, "I'm glad you like it, Pikanya."

Then, Hanna Bloom and June eat few berries, they said, "Mmm. They're pretty good."

Juniper commented, "We love your magic, Kristina. Amazing work." She placed her gloved hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at her, "Why thank you, June."

"Your welcome. And by the way, you can stay with us if you want."

"Thank you so much, June!" I hug her and she hug me back.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Zoog's UFO, Zoog is watching the scanning screen that scans the world, Trolla to retrieve me. He smiled, "Come out, come out wherever you are, child. I know you're hiding from me." Doctor Brain, Orko, Corey, and Whitna were now in the cage in hostage. Doctor Brain said with the mad look, "You'll never find Kristina, Zoog. Orko sent her to another world."

Zoog turn around to talk to Brain, "Yes I do find her, Brain. Now tell me. Where is she? If you don't tell me, I'll use my electroids to drain all your strength and magic."

"I don't know!"

"You lied. Tell me where she is now?!"

Whitna yell with the argument, "We won't tell you anything about her, you palooka! We sent her to random planet."

Zoog angered and zap her with the remote control, but Whitna dodged as she say, "Yipe!"

Corey yelled, "Stop hurting Whitna, you fiend!"

"Very well. Electroids!" Zoog shouted. The electroids approached the prisoners; Dr. Brain, Orko, Corey, and Whitna to touch them. This scares Orko and he blurt out, "No, no, stop! I'll tell you!"

"Electroids, stop." Zoog commanded. The electroids move back further away from them.

He began to inform, "Alright. We sent Kristina to Earth so someone will take good care of her."

Zoog smiled, "I see."

Then, the beeping sound got his attention. Zoog flew towards the screen and see the red dot with the icon of me. He gasped, "It's her!" He began to grinned, "Now I'm off to the planet Earth!" He laughed evilly. His UFO zoomed out of the planet Trolla to outer space. Meanwhile at Team Bloom's tower, Juniper and I were sitting on the couch and talk. She asked, "So, you're a 10th grader or sophomore in high school?"

"Yes. Can I tell you something about me?"

"Sure. I'm listening."

"The truth is that I'm really an Earthling. A human earth girl."

"Hahahahahahahaha! That's hilarious when you say that."

"No, no, it's not hilarious. When I was 14 last year, I found this crystal when I woke up in my bedroom. Look." I take out the Dimension Crystal.

She amazed, "Wow. What is that?"

"It's a Dimension Crystal. It opens the portal by making it appeared, I went through it, it transported me to the planet Trolla, a dimension that caused nuclear changes and I transformed into a Trollan with magic after my human self."

"Wow. You are right. You are a human from Earth. So, you're saying that this crystal that opens the portal and it changed you into a creature when you got in that planet?"

"True. What's your past?"

She began to tell sadly, "My past is...when I was a baby, the monks of Ebon sent me to the orphanage of Mrs. Gray in London. She is a nice person to me and the children. I was a orphan since my parents died. When I grew up, I have my superpowers and I decided to go back to Ebon. But then, I have my friends like I first met with Hanna and I decided to stay here."

"So, you're not alone anymore?"

"Yes. Mother...Father..." She sniffed sadly.

I pat her back gently to comfort her, "There there, June. You have us as friends already. Don't cry. You'll be alright. Ya see, I used to miss my best friend when she was left."

"Who?"

"Gloria the hippo and an actress of the movie, Madagascar. Even if a person leaves you, he or she will never leave you. There always here in your heart. Like she said, when somebody you really care leave you, they'll never leave you and they always stay in your heart." I pointed her cheset.

"You're right, Kristina." She hug me sadly. I hug her back.

"I'll sing you a song that cheers you up." I began to sing softly.

My friend

Good good friend

I know, that I can depend on you!

You are my friend!

Everyday, you will be so happy especially

Because I am your friend!

My friend

Good good friend

I know, that I can depend on you!

You are my friend!

My friend, you're my friend!

My friend!

My friend, you're a good good friend!

I finished singing.

Juniper commented with a smile, "That was lovely, Kristina. You had a lovely singing voice."

"Thanks, June."

We hug each other.


	3. Chapter 3

In Zoog's prison room in UFO, Dr. Zoog and Bigg Uggo imprisoned Dr. Brain, Orko, Corey, and Whitna in the cell. Zoog laughed evilly, "Hahahaha! I hope you'll get comfortable, Brain and everyone. You'll wait until we found your little friend, Kristina." He and Bigg Uggo laughed.

Dr. Brain snapped, "Dr. Zoog, I command you to let us out this minute!" As he grabbed the bars.

"I'm afraid not, Brain." Zoog smiled. "Come on, Uggo. Let's go." They laughed evilly. Meanwhile at the tower, Juniper, Pikanya and I were sitting on a couch, and playing the Nintendo Gamecube's game, Sonic Riders. I smirked, "Oh yeah! I'm gonna beat you both!" In a video game, I controlled Amy Rose, Juniper controlled Sonic the Hedgehog, and Pikanya controlled Tails. Amy Rose went past Wave the Swallow and she's in 1st. Sonic is in 5th and Tails is in 3rd. Then, she past the finish line after the final lap. Yes! I won the race! I cheered, "Woohoo! I won!" Pikanya, Juniper and I started to laugh. June smiled, "That was awesome, Kristina and Pikanya." "Yeah!" Pikanya and I replied and we all laugh again. Then, our stomachs growled.

Pikanya said, "Boy, we're getting hungry."

I asked with a smirk, "Who wants pizza?"

"Me!" The girls answered.

With my magic, I make the box of pizza appeared. Rocky, Hanna, and Twister approach us.

Rocky smiled, "We want pizza, too."

"Coming right up!" I grinned.

I make 4 boxes of pizzas appeared with magic. We open them, take each pizza slice and eat them. Mmm, it was delicious and I'm eating pepperoni pizza. Mmm-mmm. 15 minutes later, we're full. Rocky and I lied on couch with our heads close to each other, Pikanya and Twister lean their backs on the couch, and Juniper and Hanna lied on the floor. I burped, "That's all the pizza we ate."

"Yeah..." June burped. All of us stood up and I'll be the one to talk, "So, wanna go out to the movie?"

Hanna asked, "What movie we're gonna watch?"

"Astroboy!"

"Cool!" They said.

"Then let's go and watch!" With my magic, I began, "To the movie theater, we must go!"

We disappeared to the movie theater. We walk to the stand with the man in it. I gave him money before I said, "Six students to watch Astroboy."

He gave us movie tickets and responded, "Here you go. Enjoy the show."

"Thanks." I smiled at the human man with black spiky hair, green eyes, and white skin. "Boy, this is gonna be great." I stated excitedly.

June nodded, "Yeah."

We enter the theater, sit on the seats and watch the movie screen to see Astroboy which is aired at 2009. We ate hotdogs, popcorns and drink sodas.


	4. Chapter 4

In the lair of Zoog's UFO, Zoog and Bigg Uggo finished create the ball-shaped robots with squared hole on the body with bars that resembled to a cell, and ten steel legs with claws that are different from the electroids. Zoog push the button on the remote control, the robots are activated and Zoog exclaim with happiness, "Yes! Yes! The robots worked!" The robots march towards him and halt. He gave them a command, "Alright, robots. I want you to find the girl I show you this." He held out the wanted poster of me and show it to them. "Now find her in Earth and bring me the girl, Kristina alive." With his remote control, he teleported the robots to Earth to find me! Later in Earth, Juniper, Hanna, Pikanya, Rocky, Twister and I walk out of the theater and headed outside.

June commented, "Say, this movie isn't bad at all."

"Yeah. See? I told you it's cool! I told ya!" I told them with a smile.

We began to laugh. Suddenly, the people were running in coward from something.

"What on Earth is going on?" I asked curiously.

Pikanya reply to me, "I don't know. It must be there's something dangerous or a villain."

Then, we saw a 7 ft tall robots that are sent by Dr. Zoog! They look down at us, the blue light shine on me, it became red, which means it found me that Zoog was looking for. So, they open their claws and use them to snatch me. Juniper shouted, "Watch out!" She grab me and she and Team Bloom jump to dodged from claws that are missed to catch me.

"Thanks, June." I thanked her.

She carry me to the car, put me under the car and try to keep me safe. She whispered, "Stay safe, Kristina. We'll take care of those robots."

"But I want to help you. I'm a powerful witch with magic. I can do this." I whisper back to June.

The car where I hid under it, was grabbed by a robot and it readied its claw to grab me. I screamed, "Aaahhh!" So I blast it really hard as I can with magic. It sent flying and hit to the ground.

"Good blast, Kristina."

"See? I told you I can use my magic for a fight. Now, let's do it together with teamwork."

"Okay!"

Together, we can destroy the robots with powers. Rocky shoot fire out of his gloved hand at the three robots as he yelled, "Ya!" The robots exploded. Next, Pikanya used electricity like other Raichus, to shock five robots when she said, "Rai-chu!" The robots electrocuted and fell dead. Twister used his powers, the tornado, he threw his hands down and the tornado absorbs two robots. It stopped and they fell. Hanna grab the robot's arm with both hands and is able to use it to spin it into the sky. The robot sent flying upward to the sky really high. Juniper and I hold our hands and together to shoot flames out of our hands at all the robots. The robots were all destroyed and no longer to live to capture me. Juniper smile at me and the Team Bloom, "Good job, Team Bloom! Mission accomplished!" We all gave a high five. The spy camera came out of the dead robot's body, and watch us. In the lair, Zoog and Bigg Uggo saw the screen's image of me and Team Bloom. He said, "The robot's spy camera still working."

Bigg Uggo questioned, "W-w-who are these people?"

Zoog answered, "I've never seen them before, but they spoiled my plan's to capture Kristina the witch. And for that, they will pay." He clasp his bare hands. Bigg Uggo began to laugh evilly. Meanwhile at the town that are almost ruined, Twister wondered, "I wonder who's responsible for this."

I answered, "That was Doctor Zoog, an evil Trollan scientist, who hates magic and he believes that Trolla should be run by machines. I hope he doesn't find me himself."

Hanna told, "We'll take care of that villain, Krisitna." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "And we'll never let you down." Said Hanna Bloom.

"Thanks. First of all, I better fix this town with my magic." With my magic, the town is now fixed and renew.

Juniper commented, "Nice work, Kristina. We're proud of you." She wink at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, we walk out of McDonald's restaurant and started to laugh.

I laughed, "Ahahahahaha! Let's play a knock-knock jokes."

"Okay!" The Team Bloom smiled.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Yo."

"Yo who?"

"Yo, come back here ya hear?" I laughed again, "Get it? Yo, come back here ya hear?"

"Hahahahahahaha!" We laughed.

Rocky laughed, "Geez, you're funny, Kristina!"

I smiled, "Thanks, Rocky."

Pikanya laughed, "Ahahaha! Now it's my turn. Ahem. Knock knock."

"Who's there?" We asked.

She look up and gasped, "Look out!"

I laughed really loud, "Hahahahahaha! Look out who?"

She shook her head, "No! Really! Look out for that UFO!"

We glance up, and Pikanya's right, there is a UFO in the sky! It's Zoog again! The solid beam of red light surrounded me and it levitated me up through the tube of light, towards Zoog's UFO as I screamed, "Heeeeeellllllllpppp!"

Pikanya gasped in terror, "Oh no! It got Kristina!"

Juniper angrily close her gloved hands into fists and said, "I'll stop the UFO and save her." She flew towards Zoog's UFO as she cried, "I'm coming, Kristina!" She hold it hard as she can. She yelled, "Don't kidnap Kristina, you dolt! What do you want with her, creepo?"

Zoog's voice from the UFO answered, "I'm going to drain her magic so I can charged my ray with it. Now let go of my ship, you martian brat!"

"No!"

"Very well then. Even if you refused, perhaps I'll invite you to my ship and you'll be my excellent prisoner." He push the button, the claw came out of the vent of the ship and grabbed Juniper.

Juniper struggled and she yelled angrily, "Hey, Smurf! LET GOOO!" With all her strength, Juniper broke the two pronged claw.

Inside the ship, Bigg Uggo was holding my arms with both hands and he gasped, "Boss! She's too strong! Is she Knuckles the Echidna?"

Doctor Zoog answer with annoyed face, "That's not a echidna, you dum-dum! That's a martian with superpowers, Juniper! And she try to spoiled my plan's to capture Kristina. And for that, she will pay!"

I yelled angrily, "If you hurt my best friend, Juniper, you're gonna pay!"

Zoog shouted at me, "Quiet, you little brat! Uggo, put her in a bell jar."

Bigg Uggo nodded, "With pleasure, boss."

I cried, "Let me go! Juniper, help me!"

He tied the cloth around my face to gag me and I muffled.

Zoog turn around and grinned, "Now to take care of that martian." He push the button, the gun came out of the ship's vent, blast June unconscious and she fell down. The claw came out of it, grabbed her and take her in the ship. Everything went black.


	6. Final chapter 6

In the cockpit of Zoog, Juniper was lying on the floor, unconscious. She woke up and ask in a whispery tone, "Uh...where I am?"

"You're in my cockpit, Ebonywood." Zoog replied as he approaches her.

Juniper snapped as she jump off the floor and landed to her feet and her gloved hands glowed purple, "You Smurf! Where's Kristina?!"

"She's in my bell jar. Look." He show me in a bell jar to her.

I cried, "June, help!"

Juniper gasped, "Kristina!" She then snapped, "Let her go, you dolt!"

"Hahahaha. I also have my hostages." He show his prisoners in the cage, Doctor Brain, Orko, Corey and Whitna to the angry Juniper.

Juniper gasp quietly.

Orko gasped, "Jeepers! Who is she?"

Doctor Brain replied, "I don't know. It looks like she's a heroic martian I think."

Corey asked, "You really think so?"

"Yes." Brain nodded.

Juniper turned to Zoog and demanded, "Set them all free, you sick cow or I'll blast you!" As her purple flame floated above her glowing purple palm to blast him.

Zoog make an evil smile, "If you blast me once, I'll decided what to do is to torture your decisions. What's gonna be? Shall I drain her magic to my ray? Your powers? Or shall I shrink her friends into ant size? It's your decision."

Juniper's face began to sweat as she struggle her decisions. Will she let him drain my magic? Will he take her powers away from her? Or my friends in a cage will shrink into ant size? Few moments, she finally gave Zoog an answer, "You can drain my powers." Her glowing purple on her hands faded and head lean down like she look down to the floor with depressive face.

Zoog grinned, "Good." He lift the other bell jar with both hands and he ordered, "Now get in."

She walk towards him, she can see my face with sorrow, her eyes move to the left to see the machine, and her sad look turn into mischievous. So she throw the purple flame with her gloved hand at the machine, it is now destroyed and Zoog cried, "No, no, no! My machine! Now my invention is ruined."

Juniper smiled mischievously, "That's what you think, Smurf." She blast him with her laser eyes, "Ha!" He hit to the wall. She used her both fists to pound the bell jar where I was trapped, to set me free and I cry with happiness, "Thanks, June!" I hug her tightly.

"Your welcome, Kristina." She hug me back.

I turned to my friends, Brain, Orko, Corey and Whitna the white fairy and said to myself, "Now to set them free." I raised my hands and say the magic words, "Maco demac nico di dawn-at my command, cage begone!" I disappear the cage with magic and they freed.

Orko flew towards me, we hug each other and he cried gladly, "Thanks, Kristina!"

"Your welcome, Orko the Great!" I gave him a kiss.

Corey gladly cried, "Kristina!"

I gladly cried, too, "Corey!" He and I hugged.

"Kristina, you're okay!" Whitna cried with happiness and she hug me on a neck.

I smiled with tears, "Guys, I thought you're gone forever."

Doctor Brain reply to me, "And we hope you're safe and sound, Kristina."

"So, by the way, who's that in purple?" Whitna pointed at Juniper Ebonywood with question.

I replied, "Oh! Orko, everyone. This is my new best friend, Juniper Ebonywood." I turned to June, "June, these are my friends from Trolla, Doctor Brain, Orko, Corey, and Whitna the fairy."

She commented to June, "Wow, your powers are so cool!"

"Why thank you, Whitna." She replied.

I smirked, "Now to capture Zoog and Bigg Uggo once and for all! Ready, Orko?"

"Ready." He nodded.

Together with magic, Orko and I zap Zoog and Bigg Uggo, and they're all tied up in powerful ropes. My friends and I cheered, "Yay! We did it!"

Zoog said the last line, "This is the last straw that you're gonna get!" Back in Earth, the sad Team Bloom stood in front of me, Orko, Brain, Whitna and Corey.

Pikanya asked with sad tears, "So, you're all returning back to your place where you belong?"

I nodded sadly, "Yes. But, I promise I'll come to visit anytime." I turned to June, "Goodbye, June."

June sniffed, "Goodbye, Kristina..." We hug sadly until I hug Hanna Bloom, "Goodbye, Hanna."

"Goodbye, Kristina."

Next, I hug Pikanya, "Goodbye, Pikanya."

"Goodbye, Sweet Kristina."

Next, I hug Rocky, "Goodbye, Rocky."

"Goodbye. Take care of yourself and your friends and be a good girl."

Finally, I shake Twister's gloved hand, "Goodbye, Twister."

"Take care, Kristina."

I flew back to my friends, my hands closed into fists and they hit each other. The solid beam of light surrounded me, Orko, Brain, Corey, and Whitna, and I waved goodbye, "Goodbye, everyone. I'll miss you!"

"Goodbye, Kristina! Take care!" The Team Bloom shouted while waving goodbye. We levitated to the sky and disappeared. In Montork's boarding house, Montork woke up, jump out of his armchair and surprised, "Orko, my boy!" He's happy to see his nephew, Orko. So Orko and Montork hug each other. "It's great to see you, lad." said Montork. "So, anyway, what have you been?"

"Well, we-" Orko's words interrupted by me and I told him, "I met the martian girl and the animals with awesome superpowers and I help them fight the giant robots and we saved the day!" I continue telling my friends long story about that I met the Team Bloom.

**The End.**

_Moral_

_Me: And today's story I met my new friends with superpowers and they're real awesome. But you know what? There's no such thing as superpowers or magic in real life because you read comic books, and watch TV shows doesn't mean that tells you that powers are real, and they can be dangerous when they hurt people sometimes. If you're an actor or actress who played as superhero, you'll think that superpowers can be fun and cool. And they can be important for everyone, too. Goodbye for now._


End file.
